dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hi
Perfil ' frame|LEE HI' *'Nombre artístico: '''LEE HI *'Nombre real: 이하이 / Lee Hayi. *'''Profesión: Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bunchon, Corea del sur *'Estatura: '''156cm *'Tipo sanguíneo: B. *'''Signo zodiacal: Libra. *'Signo chino:' Rata. * Fanclub: 'HiHeel. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment & YGEX Biografía LEE HI es una cantante sur coreana conocida por su participación en el programa de la SBS "KPop Star". Estudió en la Escuela Primaria suchun y en la Escuela Intermedia Sagil. Actualmente se encuentra estudiando en la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl. Debutó con su primer ''single "'''1.2.3.4", el cual fue lanzado el 28 de octubre de 2012, logrando alcanzar los primeros puestos de las listas musicales de Corea. Programas de TV *'2012:' KPop Star (SBJ) *'2013:' KPop Star 2 (SBJ) Anuncios *LG - Optimus G-Pro (2013, junto a Park Myung Soo y Kim Bum Soo) *Glaceau Vitaminwater (2013, junto a Tablo) Discografía 'Singles' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *It’s Cold - Epik High ft. LEE HI (2012) Conciertos *Secret Live RE HI (12 de Mayo, 2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Sub-Grupo K-Pop:' BOM&HI *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 'Su★Pearls *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación:' **School of Performing Arts Seúl. *'Fanclub oficial:' **HiHeel (fans internacionales). **HARP (fans coreanos). *'Significado del nombre:' "Ha" (하) significa "Para un largo tiempo" y "Yi" (이) significa "Felicidad", asi Hayi significa; "Felicidad durante mucho tiempo". *'Tipo ideal': T.O.P de BIGBANG. *Tras conocerse quien era la ganadora de KPOPSTAR, YG dijo que aunque LEE HI quedó en segundo lugar, en su corazón ella también era la nº1. *Prácticamente no tuvo entrenamiento, ya que debutó a los pocos meses de haber participado en KPOPSTAR. *Es apodada "Rookie Monster", ya que alcanzó rápidamente los primeros puestos en las listas musicales, además de mantenerse ahí por varias semanas, cosa muy inusual para un artista debut. *En un capítulo de Kpop Star 2, cantó "Love the way you lie" de Eminem y Rihanna, junto al grupo semifinalista "Two thousand won", interpretación que al final, tuvo las mayores puntuaciones. *Inicialmente formaría parte del grupo SuPearls, sin embargo YG Entertainment lo disolvió a pedido de que las chicas dijieron que sería mejor para ellas. *Su canción "'Scarecrow'", compuesta por JYP, originalmente la iba a cantar Bom de 2NE1. *En el vídeo de la canción "'It's Over'", parodia con un Oso gigante, a Taeyang y G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Tuvo una aparición especial en el concierto de PSY "Happening" el 13 de Abril del 2013 donde cantarón a duo "What should have been". *Se presentó en el concierto de G-Dragon "One of a Kind World Tour 2013". *En una de sus presentaciones de "Rose" en Inkigayo, CL de 2NE1 hizo una contribucion en el rap. *Recibió una nominación a los "World Music Awards 2013" a mejor canción del año con 1.2.3.4. al lado de los mejores artístas del mundo, y entre otros del K-pop. *YG Entertainment anunció que LEE HI tiene programado aprender a hablar japonés fluido en un plazo de tres meses para su debut en Japón. *Confirmó ser cercana a Kang Seung Yoon, algunos llaman a la pareja "Kang Hi". *En su primer concierto, dijo que quiere aprender a componer y a escribir canciones, para asi crear sus propias y mostrarlas al público. *LEE HI pasó a formar parte de la nueva sub-unidad de YG, BOM&HI, formando un potente dúo junto con Park Bom. *Cuando LEE HI recibió el primer lugar en las listas de música en Internet fue permitida a comer carne ya que estaba a dieta. *Billboard clasificó a LEE HI en el puesto nº20 en la lista de los "21 bajo los 21: Los menores de la música más hot del 2013". Siendo la única asiática seleccionada. *En Mwave, LEE HI quedó en un primer lugar con un 46.7% de los votos en la categoría "Cantante femenina más prometedora del 2014". *A pesar de que hizo su debut hace un poco más de un año, LEE HI ya ha alcanzado más de un millón de ''likes en su página oficial de facebook. *Lorde (cantante neozelandesa, famosa por su canción "Royals") declaró que ha seguido a LEE HI desde KPOPSTAR y que quedó fascinada con su interpretación de "Mercy", además señaló que le gusta la canción "1, 2, 3, 4"''' '''y que algún día podría hacer un cover de ésta. * Haru Lee, hija de Tablo, suele llamarla "Hawai Unnie". * LEE HI es una gran fan de Big Bang , por lo que ha asistido junto a algunas miembros de 2NE1 a los conciertos de ellos. * Para su audición, bailó "I'm The Best" de 2NE1. * Ha confesado ser una bailarina torpe. * Desea que sus fans la acepten tal cual es. * YG canceló un viaje a Los Ángeles con tal de apoyarla en su debut, ya que la ve como su hija. * Lee Chan Suk, miembro de Akdong Musician, dijo en una entrevista "LEE HI sunbaenim es elegante y desprende una sensación de frialdad". Luego de dichas palabras, YG reveló que para él era difícil acercarse a Akdong Musician y LEE HI, porque había una diferencia de edad muy grande, así que preparó un viaje a Disney World en Tokyo, después del viaje anunció que ellos se hicieron más cercanos. * LEE HI confesó que se sintió un poco herida después de las declaraciones de sus compañeros de Akdong Musician. * Lee Soo Hyun de Akdong Musician, reveló que ahora LEE HI era como una hermana para ellos, además de elegirla en el top 3 de las celebridades más lindas que han conocido, dejando a Suzy en segundo lugar y a Bom en el primero. * Es muy cercana a los productores de YG, como por ejemplo, Masta Wu y Lydia Paek; así como también lo es de 2NE1. * Los miembros de Big Bang disfrutan de gastarle ocasionalmente bromas. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Official Galería 535863 417886834974200 434646780 n.jpg 321425_438150976281119_1151618146_n.jpg Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677158-874-656.jpg Lee Hi3.jpg 9590_417886851640865_582198335_n.jpg 529699_407767835986100_243020879_n.jpg 409308_349383545157863_1323327462_n.jpg 482310_417969174965966_1451081103_n.jpg Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677154-874-656.jpg Lee-hi-1st-single-1-2-3-4-lee-ha-yi-32677157-874-656.jpg Lee Hi.jpg Lee Hi2.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Lee Hi - 1.2.3.4 thumb|right|300 px|Lee Hi - It's Over Categoría:YGEX Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yg family